


Sorbet Blots Tears

by optimouse



Series: The thing about Lions is...that they aren't Hyenas. [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimouse/pseuds/optimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex involves trust, and sometimes, that lack of trust ends with two or more friends mourning the break up sitting on a couch, with ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorbet Blots Tears

            “Kurt!”

            Two minutes before, they’d been cuddling on his bed at the house. He could hear Finn one floor down, talking with Rachel. Her voice was a little more shrill than usual, a little less toned and polished. Finn’s voice had been bordering on bellowing, and he’d been about to turn on the radio to drown out the arguing and hide the making out.

            The door slammed as a dark haired blur rushed through, crashing into his chest.

            “Rachel, honey?” He asked when the sobs hadn’t abated after a few minutes. “Honey, what did Finn do this time?”

            The sobs only got louder. Blaine, shoulders touching with Kurt’s, raised an eyebrow, mouthing words. _How can I help?_

 _Get my phone, call my dad. Tell him to pick up sorbet. Rachel doesn’t consume dairy, so sorbet._ Blaine’s hands were on the phone and he was calling Burt as Kurt tipped up Rachel’s chin. “Rachel?”

            “He asked me why, if I was going to fuck Jesse, I wouldn’t fuck him.” On the other end of the phone, Burt was asking _“Hello? Kurt?”_ as Blaine and Kurt’s eyes focused on Rachel. “He said that I needed to fuck him.”

            “Burt, it’s Blaine. I think that your step son just destroyed any chance of his relationship with Rachel. Kurt wanted me to ask you to pick up some sorbet on the way home for them, I thought you could pick up sorbet, ice cream for yourself, Kurt, Carole, and I, and medical supplies for Finn.”

            ” _Blaine? I’ll pick up what you asked for. But why the medical supplies?”_

“I may love your son, but right now, if I was Finn, I would be running. Kurt looks like some one is going to bleed.”

            _“I remember that look. His mother used to get it too.”_ Over the phone, he could hear Burt shouting at one of the men on the floor. “ _I’ll call her fathers.”_

            “Thanks.”

            “Rachel?”

            “He wouldn’t even sit still long enough for me to talk to him about it. He just had his hand up my shirt, and I removed it, and then he started whining. He didn’t ask why!”

            “It is perfectly fine for you to say no, Rachel. You know that, right?” Blaine had moved back to the bed. Kurt was now sitting up, leaning against the headboard, girl curled on his lap and into his shoulder. “Not wanting to have sex is fine.”

            “That’s not the problem!” the wail made him move closer, and turn up the dial on the music. Sarah Brightman’s voice might help with some of this. “I want sex. I just don’t want to tell him about me.”

            “Rachel?” Kurt’s voice was starting to go up a little. “You didn’t trust him?”

            “Ooh!” She sighed out, staring at both of them through bloodshot, watery eyes. “Blaine, you didn’t tell him?”

            “Rachel?” He’d tilted his head. “Tell him what? Kurt introduced us.”

            “No, no.” She was shaking her head, pushing up a sleeve, pointing to a slender, familiar scar. “I thought you knew. I’d told you I was transferring. Noah’s known since I was little, we were roommates, for crying out loud!”

            “Ari?” He knew, now. Or at least had some idea. “The drugs you’d been taking. That morning you woke up and your sheets were bloody.” She was nodding.

            “I thought you’d told Kurt, or he’d realized or something. He’d never brought _it_ up.” She was unable to say the word, think of it too deeply.

            “Rachel?” Kurt’s arms had tightened around her, even while he pushed back to look at her face. “Could you tell me what’s going on?”

            “I used to go to school at Dalton.” It was whispered against his chest. “I was born with ambiguous genitalia. Intersex. The doctor was a friend of my dads, there weren’t any nurses in the room, and Dad and Aba thought that it would be easier for me if I was a boy. They didn’t know much about it then, they still don’t know much, but that’s Doctor Silvio. He’s my endocrinologist, gynecologist, physician. They gave me medications to stabilize any issues. When I was twelve, they started testing me for sex hormones. They’d always thought that I seemed to be manifesting as a guy. They sent me to Dalton after Hebrew Day School because they wanted me to be in a zero-tolerance zone.”

            “What happened?” Blaine remembered that day. “I came back to our room, and you were gone.”

            “Doctor Silvio and my dads talked about it twice. I’d gotten my period. I was starting to grow breasts. They decided that I couldn’t go to an all-boys school anymore.” She sighed. “Crawford Country Day doesn’t have a zero-tolerance policy, and they would’ve known me. My dads decided on Lima, since I went to Hebrew Day, Noah went to the high school, and we had the house there. My dads might travel for a living, but they thought I’d want a familiar place, so not Carmel.”

            “Why become Rachel?”

            “Ari Berry is my legal name. But I have boobs, I bleed from the crotch. I kind of like girls, but I really like boys. Noah pointed out that girls don’t have the crap beaten out of them.”

            “You changed your image.” Blaine was shaking his head. “I thought you were cute, our freshman year. No wonder I was confused.”

            “Yeah. You saw me undressed so many times I thought you knew.”

            “I suppose I thought you were just a bit different, maybe it was because you were circumcised.”

            “I wasn’t. They poked for enough blood for the bris, which was the smallest, most private bris my Dads could manage, at some little Reform synagogue in New York. They couldn’t find foreskin.”

            “TMI!” Kurt had his hands over his ears. “I get it Rachel.” He understood why she hadn’t said anything, either. He could only imagine what Karofsky and Azimio would have done if they’d had any idea. “So Puck knows?”

            “We became bar mitzvah together.” She smiled. “We were bathed together. He was the first one to notice that I was developing on my chest.”

            “So when Finn wanted sex?”

            “He’d call me a freak, Kurt.” She whispered the words. “I’m me, I’m Ari, I’m Rachel. But down there, he’d just think I’m small, or that I’m wrong, and it would hurt, I know it would.”

            “That he would get mad at you for saying ‘no,’ is enough for me.” Kurt whispered. “You’re Rachel Berry, and your lady parts and boy bits, whatever shape they’re in doesn’t matter. You’re the woman,” He implied the question, and she shrugged it off. “that walked up to me and asked to do a duet. That once gave me the last set of spare clothes she had after a slushy, even though she’d been slushied. You wore gym clothes, Rachel, for the rest of the day.” He smiled, hugged her closer. “And I’ll be quiet about this. My dad is bringing icecream and sorbet for you. My boyfriend is not going to pulverize your ex-boyfriend, he’s going to join us on the bed, cuddling.”

            “Ex-boyfriend?”

            “You’re not staying with someone who’s that pissed at you for saying no, Ari.” Blaine lapsed to the familiar name. “You’re a lion, remember.”

            “More like a hyena.” Hyenas had been thought to be hermaphrodites for years upon years by the scientific community.

            “Nah, you’re strong like a lion.” Ari, Blaine remembered his friend explaining, meant ‘lion.’

**Author's Note:**

> I used some Hebrew in the writing of this piece; Aba is one familiar name to call one's father. While not every Jew may use Hebrew to address one's parents, it seemed to me to fit Rachel's character, in this particular piece.


End file.
